criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Sting of Death
The Sting of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred fourteenth case of the game. It is the fifty-eighth case of Pacific Bay and the second to take place in The Wastes. Plot Previously, Karen Knight held the player and Amy at gunpoint to take them as prisoners for Meteor Systems. In prison, the player picked their lock and Amy's. They went outside the facility only to find Karen dead, scorpions crawling into and out of her eyes. During the investigation, the two found out that Meteor Systems had bailed out twice-arrested Grimsborough criminal Alden Greene and criminal shark expert Trevor Finn. They also saw Karen's holographic message to the player stating that Meteor Systems really was trying to take over Pacific Bay — but only after they destroyed it. After that, Agent Z revealed that the city was being bombed. Despite this, the investigation continued and Alden was revealed as Karen's killer. Alden revealed that Karen had no vision of the future. He also revealed that he destroyed Pacific Bay so his "master" could give him "the most priceless gift of all". Before he could give any more details, he was shot down by Frank. After locking up Frank, the two found Karen's notebook. Amy and the player questioned Frank about their daughter. Frank said that their eldest daughter, Laura, was run over. The grief proved too much to bear, leading to Frank's alcoholism and divorce. However, just a few months prior to the case, his other daughter Daisy fell into an irreversible coma due to meningitis. Karen and Frank rekindled due to the tragedy. He then stated that Karen stole the plutonium to power up a supercomputer where they could upload Daisy's consciousness into. Realizing that the plutonium was meant to destruct Pacific Bay, Karen wanted to put a stop to the plan and kidnapped Amy and the player so they could get inside headquarters and investigate. Meanwhile, Amy and the player also found out from Dr Rascher that the supercomputer, Albert Tesla, founded Pacific Bay and was the true mastermind behind the bombing. Tesla said that the bombing was staged to cleanse the crime-saturated city and that he intended to uploaded the consciousness of the people who obeyed him into a supercomputer where they would find a crime-free virtual utopia. Frank wanted to stop Tesla so he ran away. Finding a map and with the help of Agent Z, Amy and the player figured out he charged at a lookout point, where Frank believed Tesla's mind was. The two reached the lookout point, only to hear a gunshot before they could find and subdue Frank. Summary Victim *'Karen Knight' (found murdered outside Meteor Systems' secret base) Murder Weapon *'Scorpion' Killer *'Alden Greene' Suspects C114AgentZ.png|Agent Z C114DrRascher.png|Dr Rascher C114ComputerAI.png|Computer Interface C114AGreene.png|Alden Greene C114TFinn.png|Trevor Finn Killer's Profile *The killer owns a cat. *The killer takes anti-radiation pills. *The killer drinks martinis. *The killer was stung by a scorpion. *The killer wears an earpiece. Crime Scenes C114S1A-2.png|Bunker C114S1B.png|Control Station C114S2A.png|Secret Headquarters C114S2B.png|Headquarters Entrance C114S3A.png|Meeting Room C114S3B.png|Conference Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bunker. (Clue: Door Control Panel) *Examine Door Control Panel. (Result: Unlocked Panel; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Secret Headquarters) *Investigate Secret Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Door Control Panel unlocked; Clue: Victim's Body; New Suspect: Agent Z; Victim identified: Karen Knight) *Talk to Agent Z. (Prerequisite: Secret Headquarters investigated) *Investigate Bunker again. (Prerequisite: Agent Z interrogated; Clues: Supply Box, Karen’s Eyes, Faded Badge) *Examine Supply Box. (Result: Bits of Plastic) *Examine Bits of Plastic. (Result: Power Glove; New Suspect: Computer Interface) *Question the Computer Interface. (Prerequisite: Power Glove unraveled) *Examine Karen’s Eyes. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes anti-rediation pills) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Badge Owner; New Suspect: Dr Rascher) *Question Dr Rascher about working in the secret headquarters. (Prerequisite: Badge Owner unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Scorpion; Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Meeting Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Skull Bowl, Scorpion Vivarium) *Examine Skull Bowl. (Result: Audio Waves) *Examine Audio Waves. (New Suspect: Alden Greene) *Interrogate Alden Greene about his presence in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Audio Waves identified; Profile updated: Alden takes anti-radiation pills) *Examine Scorpion Vivarium. (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Martinis) *Investigate Control Station. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Faded File, Locked Tablet, Pieces of Fabric) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Tesla File) *Analyze Tesla File. (15:00:00) *Talk to the Computer Interface about Albert Tesla. (Prerequisite: Tesla File analyzed) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Question Agent Z about his orders. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profile updated: Agent Z owns a cat and drinks Martinis) *Examine Pieces of Fabric. (Result: Hat; New Suspect: Trevor Finn) *Find out what Trevor Finn is doing in the Wastes. (Prerequisite: Hat unraveled) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Conference Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Bar Globe, Locked Hologram, Torn Paper) *Examine Glass Bar Globe. (Result: USB Stick) *Analyze USB Stick. (09:00:00) *Talk to Trevor Finn about Meteor Systems’s plan. (Prerequisite: USB Stick analyzed; Profile updated: Trevor owns a cat) *Examine Locked Hologram. (Result: Hologram) *Question Alden Greene about his argument with Karen. (Prerequisite: Hologram unlocked; Profile updated: Alden owns a cat and drinks Martinis) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Map of Pacific Bay) *Question Dr Rascher about the map. (Prerequisite: Map of Pacific Bay unraveled; Profiles updated: Dr Rascher owns a cat, takes anti-radiation pills and drinks Martinis, Agent Z takes anti-radiation pills) *Investigate Headquarters Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Syringe, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer was stung by a scorpion) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Piece of Plastic) *Analyze Piece of Plastic. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears an ear piece) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The End: Part 2. (No stars) The End: Part 2 *Investigate Meeting Room. (Available after unlocking The End; Clue: Karen’s Bag) *Examine Karen’s Bag. (Result: Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary. (Result: Diary Entry) *Investigate Bunker. (Available after unlocking The End; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Digital Brain) *Analyze Digital Brain. (09:00:00) *Ask Dr Rascher about the Super Computer’s ability. (Prerequisite: Digital Brain analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Confront the Super Computer. (Prerequisite: Dr Rascher interrogated; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Investigate Secret Headquarters. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Map of the Wastes) *Ask Agent Z to help read the map. (Prerequisite: Map of the Wastes unraveled; Reward: Secret Agent Glasses) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The title might be based on the Biblical quote: "The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law." *This is one of nine cases in Pacific Bay where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is a scorpion). *This is one of the only four cases (along with The Final Countdown, Arrow of Injustice, and Time's Up) where a previously arrested killer commits murder once again. *Due to the story canon, Judge Dante does not make an appearance in this case. *Due to the case's canon, the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:The Wastes